1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pack having a slide and an outer shell which at least partially encloses the slide, is open at both ends and is intended, in particular, for accommodating a cigarette group, the slide having at least one base wall.
2. Prior Art
Cigarette packs configured with shells and slides are known internationally, although up until now they have not been used as widely for cigarettes as hinge-lid boxes or soft-carton packs. In the case of slide and shell packs, the cigarette group is enclosed by an inner blank made of tin foil or paper. The resulting cigarette block is seated in the slide comprising a base wall, side walls and an end flap and closure flap. For removal of the pack contents, the slide is pushed part of the way out of the shell, with the result that the pack contents are exposed in the region of the closure flap.